It's Now Or Never
by catniphawthorne
Summary: It hurts to know opening one door closes another, but at the same time she can't stand the thought of losing him.


a/n; basically been watching klaroline videos on youtube for the past hour and I came up with this idea whilst watching :3 it's a bit AU, with the idea that they don't manage to desiccate Klaus, but managed to with Alaric and he instead leaves out of anger, so yeah. I hope you guys like this and I know I've been super slack with fanfic atm, I can't even blame my computer, I've just had a tough old case of writers block and a new job. one little thing I want to address; people always ask me why I rate my stories M, when they contain no M content, other than the fact a lot of them do, the reason I do this is because though I intend stories to become one shots, I often consider following up on some and consider adding in some M content, so yeah sorry guys, just the way I do things!(: anywho enjoy!  
song recommendations- sparks fly- taylor swift, a drop in the ocean- ron pope.

* * *

_'Perhaps one day, in a year or even in a century, you'll turn up at my door and let me show you what the world has to offer'_

She's been thinking about it ever since he whispered the words in her ear, his hand at her back, his fingers curled around her waist. They had swayed lightly to the music as he gave his speech, their bodies pressed close as he muttered everything she wanted to hear. The temptation to go had been overwhelming, to just simply take his hand and run for the hills, but she couldn't, she couldn't leave with no goodbyes, with Tyler watching on; so instead she had rolled her eyes and scoffed, laughing his suggestion off in a somewhat nervous manner, trying to disregard it in a way. They had shared a moment then, a look, his eyes had bored into hers and for just a second, half a second, a micro second he could see; see how badly she wanted to run with him, to head for the nearest big city and start over, he could see what she really wanted before she shut back down and shut him out. He had left her then, and she had gone back to Tyler; as it should be, but not how she so wanted it to be.

She knows the option is always open but she isn't sure; Caroline has always been the girl to go after what she wants, has always been too determined to let an opportunity slip through her fingers, and this is no different. As soon as he had left she had wanted to turn and find him, she had wanted to run then, away from the pain of the past, the pain that hung over Mystic Falls like a dark, heavy rain cloud. It would have been so easy, go to the mansion, she wouldn't even need a case, and ask him to take her to Paris; she knows he wouldn't have said no and she knows secretly she would have loved it.

Part of her tries to ignore what he's done but she can't. Caroline knows the amount of people he's hurt; Jenna, Abby, Tyler, Jules (though honestly she kind of loves him for that), Elena, Bonnie and so many others. She knows to go with him would be severing every connection she has to Mystic Falls (bar her Mother, who insists she is indebted to Klaus ever since he had saved her from Tyler who is now banned from the house), it hurts to know opening one door closes another, but at the same time she can't stand the thought of losing him; of never seeing him again and of simply missing the chance to see the world with the Hybrid at her side. For some reason she feels safe with him, she isn't sure about it but she just does; she knows he won't hurt her, she's sure of it and she knows he would never allow anyone else to hurt her, she trusts him in some sick, twisted way, she trusts him with her life.

She wonders how he feels about her, does he really care or is he merely toying with her? Part of her knows he's sincere but the insecurities, the god damn hyped up, super vamped insecurities bite at her like knifes and she often has to grit her teeth and ignore them, however when it comes to him it's harder and she feels sick when she considers ulterior motives and such. Her hands shake and she watches him leave, her eyes dropping, tears pricking at them.

So she let him leave, she turned back to Tyler as he walked off, her pink dress had caught the light and for a moment she had been dazzled in the light, the throws of pink capturing her, and though ever since she became a vampire she doesn't believe in all that fate crap, she is god damn sure the disco ball is trying to tell her something, and that makes her decision even more painful. However she smiles, and allows Tyler to wrap his arms around her, though (and she feels god damn guilty for even thinking this), she kind of wishes the Original Hybrids arms were around her instead.

* * *

_'You mark my words. Small-town boy, small-town life, it won't be enough for you.'_

A week later and she feels even sicker with the conflicting feelings racing inside of her heart, he had saved her yet again and they had shared another moment, a moment in which she had blocked out everything else and had only seen him, it had been over far too quickly, but it had been a moment and Caroline could not stop playing it over in her head, every glance and every touch, it was killing her and she had feigned illness to Tyler to avoid him; she didn't want to see him when her thoughts were raked with those of the immortal Niklaus.

"Damn you" She mutters the words under her breath, and pulls the quilt further up her body; its 3am and she's tucked in bed, her blue eyes wide open, still fully dressed and her mind completely awake. Sleep has been evading her since the 20's Decade Dance, and since she was almost positive she had made the wrong decision, her mind flutters between two possible alternatives and she feels torn, torn in her choices.

Caroline doesn't know when she began to warm to Klaus, sure it helps that he had saved her life time and time again, but she still can't pinpoint the moment she began to fall, fall into the deep, black abyss that was Klaus, for a while she had been dangerously dangling over the edge, but now? She doesn't even know. He had done so many awful things, but then again so many good things, and it kills her trying to balance things out, she goes over it time and time again but can't seem to work it out, and she's left frustrated as ever. The blonde rakes her hands through her hair and sighs to herself, what is she to do? Confusion mists over her brain like a fog and she hates herself for getting so caught up, she has never felt like this before; not with Matt, not with Damon, not with Tyler; not with anyone other than him.

A small bang falls against her window and she whips round her eyes alert and ready, when she is met with the site of the window completely undisturbed, she rolls her eyes at herself and mutters under her breath. "Okay Caroline, you really are insane, you've started hearing things"

"Well they do say that's the first sign of madness"

A scream threatens to leave her lips before his hand clamps over her mouth and she is silenced, he holds his finger up; an indication to be quiet and she nods as he lets go, her hand rising to her chest in shock and surprise. Her eyes rake over him and she smiles slightly, now the initial shock has worn off. Self insecurities begin to wash over her as she realises she is in cotton shorts, an old vest top and her hair is sticking up in blonde curls, her cheeks would turn red if possible she is sure of it. Biting down on her lip, her eyes lift up again and she puts 'that' look on her face, the one she usually uses with him, the one that says ' I don't care' and 'You can't effect me', though she's sure he knows he can effect her, more than anyone else.

"Klaus, what are you doing here?" She scowls even more as he reaches a hand forward to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. Her legs cross and she raises an eyebrow at him, her question not going unanswered, she will not let him avoid this one.

He answers quickly, his tone arrogant somewhat, his tone oozing with dominance; something Caroline pretends to hate. "Well love, seeing as your best friends just tried to desiccate me I shouldn't be here, but for some reason I am, for some reason I can't get you out of my head; I'm drawn to you" He swallows and tucks another wild curl behind her ear, and Caroline finds herself liking it.

His honesty alarms her and for a moment she's dumbstruck, and if she hadn't been theoretically blushing before she would be now. Her eyes connect with his for a moment and she feels her insides turn to mush, oh what is she to do? When a man like this does such things to her, but he is technically the enemy to her and her friends. She feels slight anger at her friends, annoyance at not being included in the plan (though she probably would have attempted some weak stab at sabotage), and annoyance at not at least being told, they all know Klaus has the creepy, weird (and kind of sweet), obsession with her. Biting her lip again she stops as she tastes blood and speaks softly. "We appear to have a slight problem then" She speaks the words on her own behalf, but covering herself slightly as well.

"Look love" He takes a pause before speaking again, and she knows deep down this is it, this is when the decision will be made and she feels her heart race at the very thought, this is their defining moment. "I'm leaving town, I've got enough Hybrids scattered now and enough of your friend Elena's blood to create quite a few more, I'm sick of this place and I'm leaving, turning my back on Mystic Falls, you have the choice to come with me" He pauses again "Now or never Caroline"

Her heart races even more to the point she's sure it will burst, her skin tingles and she feels the tell tale sickness rising in her throat; tears prick at her eyes and she takes a deep breath. Moments flash before her eyes and she feels every second fall into her vision line then, the idea of it all completely taking over her. Her eyes open then and she nods slightly, she knows it's not an answer and he still looks confused, exasperated even and she can't blame him, but as he goes to stand she places a hand over his and nods again, though this time using words to clarify her decision, speaking the words she knows will change her life forever, for better or worse she's honestly not sure. For a moment she considers revising her decision, taking the easy route out but she knows she will regret it, will regret taking the easy, dull, unhappy route rather than the hard, exciting, happy route she so wishes to take.

"Now, let's go"

* * *

what did you guys think?

very AU I know but I always wanted Caroline to run off with him, and I'm hoping in the future she will do so :3

anywho please review as always and yeah, later m'lovelies!


End file.
